


what if i dived deep (would you come in after me?)

by far2late



Series: honesty [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bad Ending, Crying, Exiled Technoblade, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Realistic Minecraft, Respawn Mechanics, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Serious Injuries, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Brother Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), no beta i never beta ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "Techno laughed again, ignoring the two shadows that appeared above his head and reaching out for Quackity once more, voice shaky and desperate as he choked on his saliva, spitting aside a glob of blood. Everything was so tiring, Techno was realizing, when you had a crossbow bolt in your stomach. It shouldn’t have made him giggle, but it did, and Techno only barely pushed himself up from his sitting position to sit on his knees in front of Quackity, red cape wrapped around him tightly.“Kill me, Quackity. Do it, just do it,” He spat out bitterly, a broken smile on his face as teeth stained red highlighted his features. A splatter on his jaw was ignored, as well as the trickle making its way down his forehead from the midst of his previously bright pink hair."ortechnoblade isn't found by who he needed the most.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: honesty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097297
Comments: 46
Kudos: 541





	what if i dived deep (would you come in after me?)

Techno thought it had been at least four days when he had next heard of anyone outside his little burrow, footsteps shaking loose dirt from the ceiling to land on the red cape he donned, sliding off the fine material. The teen hadn’t noticed it at first, dismissing it as a mob before realizing that there were voices that came along with the footsteps. 

The wound in his lower stomach that he had cauterized earlier in the week hadn’t been as much as a problem until it was life and death, annoyingly. Techno found himself wincing in pain as he tried to make his way over to stretch and reach the spruce trapdoor. With his teeth grit and something of a standing resolve, he reached up to slam on the trap door repeatedly. 

He didn’t care who it was on the other side, just wanting to escape his fate of death on his own in a small pit that had once been his modest home. It didn’t matter if it was Dream, nor Quackity or Tommy or Phil. He just needed to get out before dirt choked him and came spilling out of his mouth and nostrils and maggots overtook his rotting body in a tomb that wasn’t meant to be. 

“Dream?” He called through the trap door raspily, knocking against it weakly from where he could reach, on his tip-toes to hit the side of his fist against it solidly. His knocks were just loud enough for him to hear the murmuring on the other side of the door to pause, and he repeated the words again, trying to bring his voice above a near-whisper. 

“Dream? Anyone? Please, just- Fuck, anyone, please, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die,” Techno begged, voice slipping into something close to tears once more as they grew in his eyes once more against his will. He cursed himself before continuing his assault on the door, slumping down to the ground with grit teeth and hissing through them as he pressed a hand over the wound on his stomach. 

His vision spun, and another wave of nausea made its way through him as the spruce trap door was broken, Techno leaning over to his right and throwing up once again, choking on bile and air as nothing came out, hacking out blood that wouldn’t stop as his coughing continued. The person above him yelped, jumping down into the small pit alongside Techno at the moment he started coughing up red. 

Techno couldn’t flinch away in his state, instead deciding to pray that whoever came down to help was either friendly or would put him out of his suffering without dragging it out. He wouldn’t be surprised if they told him they wanted his head chopped off before doing it themselves. 

  
A hand rubbed against his back hesitantly after a few moments, Techno’s white knuckle grip on the red cape around his shoulders growing tighter as he trembled at the touch. It could easily be passed off as a reaction to the vomiting, he reasoned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking at it, pale skin coming back with near-black blood. 

Techno didn’t look up at the man who had come down into the hole with him, hiding his face behind a curtain of hair and sighing quietly, silent tears leaving his eyes in rivulets as he accepted his fate, head spinning. 

  
“Just kill me,” He whispered, eyes closed as he forced a sob not to escape his lips in the midst of his words. A lump laid in his throat that he actively pushed down, though the burning in his eyes couldn’t be erased. The voice next to him sucked in a little gasp, cutting through the silence with something of a cutting noise. 

“T-Technoblade?” He turned to look at the voice through half-open eyes, blinking against the sun that pushed against the man’s silhouette. The voice was familiar enough already, but Techno laughed slightly anyway, blood splattering the bottom of his lip in the process. 

  
“Quackity,” He breathed out, a smile on his face that was weak-willed and barely pushing up his thinned cheeks. The man winced at the look, hands hovering over Techno’s as he contemplated what to do. Techno moved forward slowly, watching Quackity flinch as he reached for the axe he had in his hand. Once the man realized what he was doing, he yelped, pushing Techno back and scrambling back, axe out and pointed at him as he got to his feet quickly as possible. 

Techno laughed again, ignoring the two shadows that appeared above his head and reaching out for Quackity once more, voice shaky and desperate as he choked on his saliva, spitting aside a glob of blood. Everything was so tiring, Techno was realizing, when you had a crossbow bolt in your stomach. It shouldn’t have made him giggle, but it did, and Techno only barely pushed himself up from his sitting position to sit on his knees in front of Quackity, red cape wrapped around him tightly. 

“Kill me, Quackity. Do it, just do it,” He spat out bitterly, a broken smile on his face as teeth stained red highlighted his features. A splatter on his jaw was ignored, as well as the trickle making its way down his forehead from the midst of his previously bright pink hair. 

“I- You, Technoblade, I just- I can’t-” The man’s stutters were cut off by Techno, struggling to get to his feet only to collapse on the ground again, shouting as he did so. His fist pounded against the stone as he shot a poisonous look to Quackity, nothing but hatred in his eyes. 

“Kill me. Kill me, kill me, just kill me, just do it, fucking do it and leave me to rot where I belong, stop fucking- fucking stretching it out for your damn amusement. Fuck you,” Techno was panting at the end of his speech, watching as Quackity did nothing but stare at him with a shell-shocked expression. Like he couldn’t believe this was the same person who had destroyed the country he fought for. 

A rush of pathetic hatred flooded through Techno’s bones.    
  


He didn’t notice Tubbo moving slowly down into the pit until he grabbed at Quackity’s foot, the man yelping and pushing him back as the other two still outside the pit had burst into yelling, Tubbo moving behind Techno to hug around his shoulders and press him to his chest. Techno was still yelling as he fought weakly against Tubbo’s grip, anger burning in him like nothing before.

“Fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck you, you  _ coward.  _ Coward! I’m better off fucking dead so just do it! Two  _ fucking  _ times, that’s goddamn it! DO IT!  _ KILL ME! _ ” Tubbo repeated soothing words in his ears again and again and again, some in English, some in Greek repeating old folklore and songs he had learned through Wilbur as Techno slumped against his chest with tears that ran down his face near-nonstop. Tubbo shot a glare to Quackity as the man opened his mouth to speak, the man pausing and tightening his grip on his axe to leave the pit completely. 

There was no sound save for Techno’s angry mumbled in the midst of panting breaths that he could barely catch in his efforts to curse out the President. 

“This is your- your fault, I hate… I hate me, fuck, I hate this, fuck you, I hate you, get away from me, get away from me,” Techno repeated, voice resorting to something bordering a beg. Tubbo shook his head, pressing his nose into Techno’s hair and ignoring the smell in favour of keeping his arms around the frail teen. 

  
“You and I both know I can’t do that,” He whispered, shifting to turn Techno so he would be facing him. Techno breathed in once, ready to rant off again before making eye contact with Tubbo. The first person other than Dream he had seen in months. Blue, worried eyes that held sadness for… for  _ something.  _ And worry for him? Genuine worry, as though he cared about Techno and what happened to him. 

Didn’t he know? No one  _ cared.  _

A sob ripped out of Techno’s throat, the teen jerking in Tubbo’s grip, which had loosened as he reached out one hand from the midst of his cape to clench around the thin material of Tubbo’s dress shirt. He could feel his own nails poking through the fabric at the strength of his grip, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Tears made their way down his face as Tubbo shushed him once more, running a hand through his hair and holding onto him in what was meant to be a grounding way. 

On the contrary, Techno felt quite floaty. It felt like he was lightening with each tear that escaped his eyes, as though he had been holding the weight of the world on his back. Atlas’ unwilling competition, he thought in a spur of the moment, choking back a dry laugh in the midst of his crying. 

  
Techno pushed his face into Tubbo’s shoulder, eyes shut gently as he drew breath, again and again. Slowly, irregularly. He knew Tubbo had already written it off as his lack of breath after crying for so long, but at a familiar warm wetness coating his stomach, Techno took in a shuddering breath. 

“Please tell Phil that… That I m’ss him lo’s,” Techno’s words slurred together, Tubbo pulling back to give him something of a critical look. His eyes widened as he pushed Techno back, pulling back the cape that had been his only sense of warmth for the past three months. He gasped as he saw the large splotch of blood growing on his stomach, bleeding through the dress shirt. 

“Technoblade, you can’t- I’m not letting you die, what the hell?” Tubbo said, panicked as he scrambled around to grab anything around him. The others had moved away from the pit in an attempt to give privacy to the two brothers who were uniting once more after an emotional reunion. 

Techno barked a weak laugh, barely a cough in the wind as he closed his eyes, inky blackness greeting him as he breathed out his last few words. 

“It’s already too late.” And with a shaky breath, his chest stopped moving and his head lolled to the side as Tubbo screamed at the rest of the small Butcher Army to do something,  _ anything.  _ When Quackity came back scrambling back to the pit, he was greeted with Tubbo clenching the fabric of a ratty red cape in his hands and smoke that had yet to disappear. 

Quackity climbed down almost immediately, Fundy following as Ranboo stayed outside, scared to get involved with the group of them in such an emotional moment. After a quiet few moments, Tubbo stood, gripping the cape that Techno had worn tightly as he made his way up again. Quackity was the only one who dared to speak up. 

“Are we still bringing him back for trial?” As he said the words, he winced, finding them in bad taste as Tubbo turned to him, sorrow and rage burning in his eyes that had been darker than he had seen them before. 

“I promised Tommy that Techno would be  _ alive, _ ” Tubbo’s gaze drifted to the cape in his hand, tightening his grip on it as he looked back at his men, gaze determined. “We’ll find him. And we’ll help him. The execution is called off.” 

The firm note in his voice left little room for argument. Quackity nodded, not even wanting to argue his point against Techno. The behaviour the teen had was unsettling, to say the least. It’d be just… cruel to kill him after the scene he had stumbled across. Quackity hadn’t been aware that he had been sentient enough to feel as deeply as he did, dumb as it sounded. His knowledge of hybrids hadn’t been very broad, but as he slowly grew closer to Fundy and observed Techno, he realized there was a lot he was wrong about. 

Quackity breathed out slowly, breath turning to a cloud as he walked forward and back to the boats, a new mission on his mind. 

Somewhere else, a crying teen awoke with a choked gasp in a box of dirt, wood, and cobble, surrounded by a forest of pine trees that arched over his head as the skies cried with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick au on if it was tubbo and the butcher army who had found techno in this au after i saw a comment about it :) ill still be posting a chapter of the original fic, and/or a new ranbooo centric fic. the other one will most likely be updated over the weekend when i get more time to sit down and write a 5-10k word chapter for it LOL. hope u guys enjoyed, tell me what u think and subscribe to the series if u have any other suggestions for this au that u think would be cool to see :)))


End file.
